Phase control valves can be used, for example, to prevent steam breakthrough in steam flood operations, and/or to prevent injection of liquid water. Unfortunately, such phase control valves can be expensive to construct or difficult to tailor for specific well conditions. Therefore, it will be appreciated that improvements are continually needed in the arts of constructing and utilizing flow control devices for controlling flow based on fluid phase.